SSundee
Notable traits in Minecraft *Before the intro of each of videos, he uses his "derp" skin, saying a very dumb line like "What do cows produce in an earthquake... a milkshake." *One of his famous Minecraft series is SuperCraft Bros. which is his ongoing series with 50+ episodes. *One video series he does is his Minecraft mod showcases which he calls Minecraft Mod Minis. He reviews modifications like the "Plants vs Zombies" or "Pandora's Box" mods and more. *SSundee has collaborated with many Youtubers such as BajanCanadian, JeromeASF, Deadlox, Lancey, Bodil40, and SkyDoesMinecraft and then sucked his dads dik Name origin SSundee and his friend were making fun of how old people pronounce Saturday and Sunday so his friend became SSaturdee and he became SSundee. Personal Life and History SSundee did not go to college because he did not like school nor did he find it useful. He decided to join the Air force and was loving it.Tough he never seemed to have any experience in flying since he was afraid of heights so instead he peeled patatoes and helped other pilots to relive stress trough the way of anal sex which explains why he calls a brief moment in minecraft most intense thing in his life as he never flied in his life.He usally appears in Pixelmon videos. He also appeared in SSundee's Punish mod and has had some fun playing Sims 3 with Mitch. (Mitch - BajanCanadian) He is also dating a girl named Maddie. Trivia *He was in the Military (Air Force) *His greatest fears are acrophobia (heights) , thalassophobia (the sea) and anything that will scare him (bad childhood) . *He stated that if he were to get a new hair style, he would go for the mullet. *The reason he joined the military because he was neither interested in school nor did he find it useful. He didn't find anything interesting in high school and didn't go to college, so he joined the military and he was loving it. *He likes rock and electronic music. His favorite artist is Skrillex. *His favorite sports are tennis, basketball, and soccer. *Contrary to popular belief due to BajanCanadian's Gunners video, Ian's last name is actually Stapleton, not "Stableton". The video is now private for currently unknown reasons. *He is the one of the fittest amongst other members, and probably the only one who can legitimately fight in real-life. *He has a son named Colton *His favjfgsdf trlkd orite game besides Minecraft is League of Legends. *He whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh jh kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbas divorced from his wife for five years *Ian is 25 years of age *He plays Minecraft daily. *He loves his subscribers. *Before he does his proper intro he says something about the mod with his derp voice and skin. *He has never made a video with him and SSaturdee. *He hated school as popular (cool) children will now, as he never really learned much because he thought it was useless. *He had to pretend he was listening in school or he would have got expelled and never have any friends. *His server is TitanMC.net *Ian and his friend (who is currently unknown) made fun of old people about how they said Saturday and Sunday so his friend became SSaturdee and he became SSundee. *Ian and his friend never play with each other for unknown reasons. *Ian's full name is Ian Stapleton as BajanCanadian stated in his video, but it is not deleted as Ian didn't like his full name to be realeased. *SSundee has another server which has custom plugins so that it's like GTA V, the IP is gtamc.net Gallery Category:Players Category:Former Team Crafted Members Category:Team Crafted Allies